Instinct
by DefinitelyProbablyMaybe
Summary: The overwhelming presence of a convict can send one into turmoil. But for one young woman, her job brings on opportunity. An opportunity that she can grab with both hands and never forget if she chooses to. Should she learn to go with her instincts? Randy Orton/OC AU Oneshot


"Miss, I have an inmate up here who is complaining of abdominal pains. Do you have time to take a look?"

"Sure," she answered into the receiver with a soft sigh. It was a doctor's duty to see to every case in the cell block. "Just escort him down to Exam Room B and I'll see to him as soon as I can."

Thank god her shift was over soon. She could think of nothing better than soaking her tired body in a hot bubble bath, relaxing with a glass of red wine and a trashy magazine. Relatively new to her post of medical practitioner at the local penitentiary, the countless disgruntled convicts and long hours were certainly managing to tire her out. Ten minutes after the phone call, she sent an inmate on his way from Exam Room A after treating him for a stab wound attained from an altercation with a bad tempered cell mate. She sterilised her hands and walked down the corridor, being met by her stern-faced colleague.

"He's waiting for you in there. And he's already signed this," the senior warden jabbed a thick finger at the paper attached to the clipboard in his hand. "Will you be alright or do you need me to stand guard outside?"

She glanced through the open door, her eyes widening at the sight of a heavily tattooed yet perfectly chiselled man perched on the examination table. His elbows rested on his knees as he clasped his large hands together and looked ahead of him, seemingly in deep thought. There was no sign of a grimace on his handsome face. She turned back to the day warden, who looked at her expectantly.

"I think we'll be just fine," she smiled, taking the clipboard from his hand and ushering him away to carry on his cell inspections. It may have been against protocol, but they were short staffed as it was.

As she entered the room and pushed the door closed, the man turned his gaze to her. He studied her for a moment as she walked cautiously towards him, her attention on the clipboard gripped hard in her hands. Her dark hair was tied in a loose bun, stray strands framing the sides of her oval face. The crisp white uniform she wore was standard and offered no shape to her small figure, yet being the red-blooded male that he was he couldn't help but notice that she had popped the top few buttons, showing an ample amount of cleavage. It took him a good few seconds to tear his eyes away from her breasts, taking note of the I.D. clipped onto her pocket. Priscilla. Her slim fingers toyed with the stethoscope around her neck. She appeared tense, but then again why wouldn't she? She was alone in a room with a convict and all because the underbelly of society still deserved the privilege of privacy.

"The warden said you were having some trouble, Mr..." she paused, consulting the clipboard once again. His name was printed in block capitals in black pen, followed by his signature. "Orton."

"Randy."

His deep and raspy voice held her attention, "Excuse me?" He cleared his throat.

"That's my name."

"Oh right," she shrugged, placing the clipboard on a nearby trolley. "Okay, well, I'm going to need you to remove your shirt so I can perform an ultrasound."

"No problem," he didn't bother to undress behind the screen, instead whipping his black t-shirt off right in front of her. She had to swallow hard when his torso came into view. Yes, exactly as she suspected. He was incredibly well defined and within torturously close range. She prompted him to lie back on the table and applied cold gel to his abdominals, taking care not to add unnecessary pressure even though his body screamed to be touched. _No_, she thought, _be professional_.

The scan found nothing wrong with his kidneys, nor his liver, or his gallbladder. Everything seemed in perfect condition. It was time for the more standard procedure of examining. She handed him some paper towels to wipe the gel off - not trusting herself to do it for him - and urged him to stay still on the table.

"Does it hurt when I press here?"

"No," he answered without even contorting his face. She pressed a little harder on his stomach to get a better feel.

"What about here?"

"No."

"Hmm, that's odd," she took a step back and pursed her lips. "There seems to be nothing wrong with you."

"I know," he spoke lowly, a hint of tease lingering in his voice. Her composed expression turned into one of shock. How dare he waste her time like that? She really didn't have the patience for time wasters. His cocky smirk made her roll her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Then why are you here?"

His eyes met hers as he rose up from the table, eventually standing to his full height. Now she was intimidated. His expression suddenly softened, an honest answer passing through his lips. "To meet you."

"You're faking an injury so you could meet me?"

"Yes," his reply was barely above a whisper. He watched her scoff and rub a hand over her brow.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Every morning while I'm leaving for day release, I see you walking in," his words made her freeze on the spot. She had no idea that she was being watched. Randy took advantage of her current position; his heavy boots trudged towards her until he towered over her frame. He leaned down, his mouth a mere inch away from her ear. "There's something about you, Miss. Something that really intrigues me."

She didn't want to believe it, but the quietness of his words made her shiver with delight. Brilliant, her body was betraying her. His voice was so incredibly husky and deep that it managed to vibrate across her skin and resonate in her ear. It made her heart thump against her chest. The way he stared at her afterwards had her thinking that he could feel it too. She frowned, shaking her head.

_That sexy bastard..._

"I may work in a correctional facility but I can assure you that there's nothing shady about me," she finally answered, brushing him off.

"I didn't say there was."

"Are you through with wasting my time?" Randy smiled at her question. She was mad. He liked that kind of fire, and was more than willing to play.

"No, not quite," he said, taking a step back. "Meet me at Forest Park tomorrow at noon."

She refused to comply with his request, no, order. "I'll be working at noon."

"Call in sick."

"I don't think so."

"Do I need to convince you?" He asked, a crooked finger resting under her chin to make her look at him. His thumb lightly brushed over her bottom lip.

"I'm not going to respond favourably to your threats, Mr. Orton."

"I'm not threatening you."

"I'll think about it," she finally said, barely above a whisper. There was no mistaking it; she was going to show up no matter what. No matter how mad she was at that very moment, she couldn't help but be flattered that he wanted to see her, and had cleverly tricked her colleagues in order to do so.

"Well I'll be there either way." Randy nodded in her direction, reaching for his shirt to put back on. "Thanks for your time, Miss."

* * *

The next morning Priscilla called the correctional facility, claiming she had a nasty bout of food poisoning from a dodgy ready meal and wouldn't be able to make it into work. Her superior was understanding, almost tentative towards her, and that made her feel slightly guilty for lying. The morning passed by at a snail's pace; noon felt like a lifetime away. She had spent most of her time completing various chores around the house which, luckily for her, had been neglected for the past week or so. After she had showered and decided on an appropriate outfit, she sat at her dresser, curled her hair into soft waves and applied her makeup.

Priscilla sat in her car which was parked in a near-empty parking lot across from Forest Park. The sun was high and belted down streams of light from the clear blue sky, heating up the leather interior. Checking the clock, she sighed. He was ten minutes late. She had no real knowledge about him, save from the fact he was in prison, but his intrigue of her was mirrored. He had an overwhelming ability to make her feel giddy without even touching her. Her eyes were trained on the entrance to the park as a black escalade pulled up in the space next to her. The windows were blacked out but she assumed it was him. It was a while before the door opened and, sure enough, Randy stepped out onto the tarmac. She couldn't help but stare as he approached her. The faded jeans he wore clung tightly to his muscled thighs, his torso barely contained in a tight dark grey t-shirt. His inked arms bulged out of the short sleeves, and an expensive looking platinum watch surrounded his left wrist. The sunlight bounced off the piece of jewellery, catching her eye like a nesting magpie.

"I'm glad you showed your pretty face," he smirked as he opened the passenger side and hopped in. She glanced at the wing mirror to watch his ride disappear out of the park, and mentally cursed herself for blushing at his remark. When she turned her attention back to him, she noticed he had taken it upon himself to light up a cigarette. Her blank expression offered no favour either way, encouraging his question. "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

"Not at all," she replied, pressing one of the buttons in the car to roll down his window.

Randy's eyes swept over her form. She was dressed accordingly for the summer's day in a floral print sundress which was fairly low cut, the hem of it just grazing the tops of her thighs. He took a long drag as he continued to survey her with an admiring gaze.

"Did you dress up for me?"

"Not particularly," she said nonchalantly, feeling the light breeze on her face as she leaned her head out of the window. Her long dark hair seemed to dance when the draught picked up and rustled the trees. If she had waited for him outside then she would've had a Marilyn Monroe moment with her dress for certain. "I just like to look my best when I have the time." She tapped her fingers absentmindedly against the dashboard when she turned back, realising that they were now completely alone.

"I have to be back at the facility by seven," he watched her nod her head as he told her his curfew, knowing that if he was late then he would have time added onto his sentence. "That should give us enough time," he added salaciously.

"Time for what?"

His chuckle was deep. "Don't play dumb, Priscilla. We both know why we're here."

"You're not going to hurt me, right?" Worry had surfaced in her voice, her mind contemplating the potential danger that she was in. _This was a bad idea,_ she thought to herself.

"No, I would never hurt you. I'm not that type of man."

"But you can understand why I'm slightly apprehensive. I mean, you _are_ in prison."

"For driving offences," he finished, amused that she assumed he was a murderer or something of equal heinous degree.

He threw the stubbed cigarette butt out of the window and rubbed the pads of his fingers together. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he turned to her and eyed her shapely legs. He leaned across the seat and pulled her on top of him with little to no effort. She squealed in shock at his forcefulness but soon found herself getting comfortable on his lap. Her knees rested either side of his huge thighs, her heat pressed against his denim clad crotch. His hand stroked up her arm and clasped around the back of her neck, pushing her closer to him as he pressed his lips to hers. He could feel the resistance, the way her lips were clamped shut and refused him entry.

"Kiss me back, baby. Show me how much you want me," he gruffly whispered against her lips, trying to coax her to open them for him. She was a little tease, not letting him taste all that she had to offer. He felt her pull away from him to look into his eyes. The crystal blue colour she remembered from the day before was long gone, replaced with a deep ocean shade that was darkened by lust. God, she couldn't concentrate on anything. She hardly knew this man and yet all she could think about was his hardness pushing against her flimsy underwear. He ran a hand through his sheared hair, and then rubbed his thick stubble covered chin as he waited for her to make her move. Her breathing quickened, heart thumped against her chest. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and passionately claimed his lips when she pulled him towards her. He smirked at her sudden eagerness, cupping her face to take back some of the control. Her moan was stuck in her throat as his tongue slipped into her mouth and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know on the way to my place. Come on, I'll direct you."

As they sped through the streets, she kept tight-lipped. He revealed to her that he was divorced, and had a three year old daughter who he was allowed to see at the weekends under the terms of his probation. The cause of the divorce was unfaithfulness on her part. He had walked in on her in bed with one of his best friends, a business partner for the construction company he owned. That prompted him to take off and find the nearest bar to drown his sorrows. He was pulled over by police in the early hours of the next morning. They charged him with driving under the influence of alcohol and causing danger to others; he was currently serving a six month sentence with resettlement day release. Priscilla listened to him intently but her eyes remained on the road. He would occasionally pause his back story in order to give her a direction or two and then continue to reveal more about himself. She couldn't help but think he was doing it to put her at ease. He had the charm, she'd give him that.

* * *

He led her through the hallway and into the spacious living room, offering her a seat on the couch. She briefly complied, standing again once she had slipped out of her cork wedge sandals and placed them out of the way. His hands rested on his hips as he watched her, now a noticeable height difference between them. She reached behind her and slid the thin zipper of her dress down. Randy grinned, his appreciative gaze running all over her half-naked body when she let the short dress fall to the floor with a soft thud. Priscilla glanced up to search for his approval. By the look on his face he wanted more. Her bra was next to go, slung over the back of the couch carelessly. She bit down on her lip and spotted the visible bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he smirked, the sight of her stood clad in only her panties made his mouth water. Her breasts were the perfect size for her figure. High mounds and dusky pink nipples. She reached up to pinch the puckered flesh into stiff points and beckoned him over with a single finger. He approached her in his own time, still fully clothed. His warm palm pressed against her flat stomach when he came to stand behind her. He sucked on her earlobe before whispering, "I want to fuck you."

She let her eyes slip shut as his hand delved lower and stroked over her smooth skin. His fingers crept under the waistband of her panties and she failed to suppress her moan when he felt how wet she had become. He continued to stroke her gently, her weight now settled against him. She revelled in his touch, knowing that he was enjoying it just as much as she was. His erection pressing into her backside was evidence of that.

She gripped onto his wrist lightly, skimming up his arm and clutching his hard bicep to steady herself when he plunged a thick finger into her entrance. He chuckled, his breath hot on her skin as he pressed loving kisses to her neck. His nostrils flared when he took a deep inhale, her sweet perfume fuelling his senses. God, she was heavenly. Heavenly and helpless. Randy smirked. The control was completely his as he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"I've got a better idea," he mused, his hand quickly retreating from her panties. Priscilla groaned in frustration, annoyed that he would continue to tease her when she was clearly eager to give everything to him in that moment.

"What are you-" her unfinished question ended on a high-pitched squeal as he placed his hands on the back of her legs and hoisted her over his shoulder. His footsteps were heavy through the house, muffled by the carpeted staircase when he began to ascend it with a firm grip on her willing body. She smirked; she may have been upside down but at least she had a great view of his backside.

Randy set her down in the middle of the master bedroom and allowed her to survey her surroundings. There was nothing too fancy about the furnishings he had, at least everything matched and was set in its rightful place. The large bed was befitting to a man of his stature. A mirrored wall was to the left of her; she caught sight of herself half-naked and smiled, watching Randy bend over to untie his bootlaces. Her bare feet padded across the cream rug to walk over to the balcony window. She dusted her long fingers lightly across the rich oak chest of drawers, picking up a picture frame from the surface to give it a closer look. A little girl beamed back at her. Her mousey brown pigtails were tied with purple bobbles and her sparkling blue eyes were as distinctive as the ones she had first come to meet the day before. Oh yes, it was Randy's daughter alright. Priscilla jumped when his warm hand covered hers, guiding the photograph back onto the dresser. She shifted on her feet, suddenly feeling tiny as his strong arms engulfed her. He turned her around, his lips immediately searching for hers. She sank into the kiss, hands now busying themselves with unbuckling his belt and pulling it free from the loops in his jeans. His body seeped heat through his tanned skin; she assumed that he had removed his t-shirt and socks when she was occupied with exploring his belongings.

His calloused hands slid down her spine, tracing the dimples in her lower back and then dipping into the back of her panties, giving her ample backside a generous squeeze. She moaned into his mouth and broke away, wanting to taste every inch of his torso. Yesterday she managed to control the urge to touch him, but today was completely different. Today she didn't have to act like a medical professional, she could act like the horny young woman she truly was.

Her tongue snaked out of his mouth and began its descent down his throat, her taste buds alive. She raked her long nails across his hard abdominals as her mouth continued a wet trail over his pectoral muscles. He tensed them playfully before a low groan escaped his lips, the tip of her tongue just nudging his nipple. Her hot breath ghosted over his skin as she laughed, her tongue tasting every groove of muscle on her way down. The rasp of his jean's zipper sounded in the quiet room. Randy smirked at her boldness, her soft hand palming him through his boxer briefs. His thick fingers crept into the waistband, shoving the useless clothing down his powerful thighs until they pooled at his feet. And there he was, standing unabashed nude in front of her, and watching with the realisation that he had relinquished some of the control as she sunk to her knees still in her panties.

She gasped softly when her eyes took in the sheer size and thickness of his engorged member. It stood proud against his flat stomach, the very tip glistening with his essence. He watched her swallow hard, noting her trepidation.

"It's been a while," he said quietly, referring to his turgidity, the lilt in his voice carrying playfulness.

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe," she giggled, wrapping her hand around his shaft and beginning to stroke him at a slow pace. Her thumb smoothed over the sensitive purplish head, and the pressure caused him to suck in a breath. He stared down at her, tangling a hand in her hair and almost petting her like an obedient animal. Priscilla glanced up, offering him a sultry pout before pushing the tip through her plump lips and lightly sucking.

"Fuck," he groaned, pushing his hips forwards to make her take more of him into the warm recesses of her mouth.

She held him at the base of his cock and opened her mouth wider to accommodate for his size. Feeling the tip brush the back of her throat forced her to relax. She swallowed, earning an appreciative moan from him in the process. His fist gripped tighter in her hair as he thrust gently in and out of her willing mouth, wanting to exert some control over her. The image of her mouth full and her stark green eyes glistening would be ingrained in his mind for a very long time to come. He sunk himself deep through her lips and quickly withdrew. A string of saliva connected her to the head of his cock as she pulled away, her panting mouth moving close again. She licked the underside of his hard member, her tongue running along the thick throbbing vein and only just nudging the tip. _He liked that_, she thought, empowered in finding one of the burly man's sexual weaknesses. She repeated her actions, heightening his pleasure by stroking up and down his shaft with increasing pressure. Randy jerked, the vein in his neck popping as sweat beaded across his forehead.

"Stop," he ordered, the booming authority in his voice making her halt her actions immediately. There was obviously a problem for him; his control slipping away was not a good thing. For a moment Priscilla couldn't read the expression on his face. He seemed angry, his brow furrowed and breath heavy. And then the beautiful sight of pearly white teeth. He guided her to her feet with a hand under her chin and his lips curled into a snarl. "My turn."

Before she had a chance to respond, Randy lifted her up in his arms and placed her in the middle of the bed. The cool sheets felt refreshing against her bare back, her head nestled in the plump pillows as he climbed on top of her. His hands stroked from her small waist to her hips, holding her in place as he rained kisses over her stomach. She sat up on her elbows, instinctively spreading her legs when he reached her panties with his lips. Oh god, she wanted him to run that talented tongue all over her until she screamed out in bliss. Her whines and desperate pleas ended on lustful moans as he hooked his fingers under the lace fabric and guided them down her legs. She didn't even have the time to kick them off her ankles; Randy growled, his hand gripping her inner thigh, clamping it to the bed, forcing her legs to open. He licked his lips hungrily, pressing his head in between her legs and blowing warm air lightly over her clit. The sensation caused her to let out a moan and hold his head in place. She didn't want him to move from his position, at least not until he had satisfied her. The first sweep of his wet tongue over her slit made her buck her hips in invitation. His palm pressed against her stomach when she arched her back, his mouth busy nibbling, licking and sucking her clit. Her sweet mewls were music to his ears, spurring him on. His tongue dragged over her wet folds, teasingly probing her entrance. He slowly pushed his middle finger inside and glanced up to gauge her reaction. She bit her lower lip as his finger pumped, a second finger soon joining. Her eyes closed as the pleasure built up. He smirked, a sense of male pride striking him. She was panting. Her brows were knitted together in concentration, the beginnings of an orgasm swirling in the pit of her stomach. He pulled away and rubbed his fingers over her clit with a reasonable amount of pressure. It didn't take much longer for her to fall headlong into a release. Her legs clenched, toes curling in pleasure as his name dropped from her lips like a mantra.

Being the impatient man that he was, Randy didn't wait for her to come down from her high. Instead he gripped his cock, now almost painfully hard from teasing, and tightened his fist around the base. He pumped his shaft a couple of times before entering her swiftly, rendering her nearly breathless. She groaned as he filled her completely, pulling him down onto her body in an effort to have him as close as possible. Manly hands reached out to stop him from falling on top of her, sinking into the springy mattress beneath them. Priscilla hiked her legs up, the heels of her feet pushing his backside towards her body, attempting to drive him deeper inside her.

"More," she growled, throwing her head back in delight, her nails raking down his back, "I want more!"

His knees dug into the mattress when he shifted closer. Her hands slipped from his shoulders when his hands took a firm hold of the back of her thighs and pushed them back towards her torso. He squeezed her thighs together as he set a pace, the friction overwhelming the pair of them. Her breasts bounced when he became rougher with her, his thrusts sending her sliding up the bed. She gripped the bed sheets in her fists and grit her teeth, the familiar feeling settling in her stomach. This man was incredible. Her legs were beginning to ache from their position, but it was a good kind of ache. One that she knew would be totally worth it. Randy bit his bottom lip, watching her squirm in pleasure on the bed. He slowed his thrusts down and leaned close, taking one of her erect nipples in his mouth. She moaned, staring in awe when he released it and kissed her breasts. He pulled out, smirking appreciatively at her essence on his cock.

"Turn over."

She complied obediently, flipping onto her stomach with her arms wrapped around a cool pillow for support. The natural arch to her back was beautiful as dripping sweat clung to her hot skin. Her legs were flat against the comforter, resting as the ache crept up her body. Randy's fingers stroked over her thighs and then skittered over her wet folds on display. He hadn't been with a sexier woman, and the best part was she had no idea just how alluring she was. All his teasing was making her an impatient woman. He had her wrapped around his little finger, anticipating what he was going to do next. She groaned in frustration, wiggling her backside to give him a signal. He leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back and pushed her messy hair off her shoulder. Her eyes met his and she smiled. His stubble grazed her smooth skin as he lips connected first with her cheek, and then collided with her lips. The moment surprised her. She didn't expect him to be so sweet with her in the thralls of passion.

His arm forcefully held her ribs and pulled her backwards, her back arching once more. He guided his member into her and began to move again. His hips rolled in a torturous rhythm, hitting her ample backside and coaxing her second orgasm. He pinched her nipples as she lay beneath him. She spread her legs wider, the ache in them subsiding, and he sank deeper into her. Priscilla moaned, gripping the pillow tighter in her hands, her muscles clamping down on him. His forehead pressed to her shoulder blade, his hot breath ghosting over her skin as he thrust harder and increased his pace. With each drag, she met him with a push backwards to create the fast rhythm. He was mumbling filthy words in her ear, his heart beat surging through her.

As the final whisper dropped from his lips, she completely lost it. Her quivering walls tightened around his cock, taking him deeper still as she screamed his name in bliss. He let go of her and slithered down her body like a serpent. Her lithe form rested on the sheets, breathing heavily from the intensity of her orgasm. He got to a kneeling position, tilting her hips so her lower half was raised off the bed. His hand rested on her backside, thumb stroking over a cheek as his tempo suddenly turned savage. He kept going until he could feel the impending release in every bone. His cock twitched and the first pearly jets erupted inside of her. Randy pumped until he was completely spent, to the point where he collapsed on her exhausted, panting body. He wiped the sweat from his brow and tenderly kissed her shoulder. She glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was almost quarter past three.

_Three and a half more hours of this._

The very thought made her bite her lip in anticipation.


End file.
